1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internet products and services. More particularly, the present invention relates to internet products and services which utilize an intranet as a protection means against offensive language, graphics and audio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is based upon the existing "Internet" network. The "Internet" is a non-regulated multiple network designed for the exchange of ideas and information for anyone who wishes to participate in that exchange. No one person or company owns the rights or has the authority to regulate, change, develop, or directly effect the underlying conceptual being of the "Internet".